


lying on the floor contemplating existence is a great way to spend the day

by itsmyusualday



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is a Professor, Existential Crisis, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualday
Summary: why not lie facedown on the carpet pondering the universe and the pointlessness of existence in a slowly degrading world until Erik gets back? why not?





	lying on the floor contemplating existence is a great way to spend the day

"Uh," said Erik, stopping in the doorway of the apartment. "Are you...okay?"

"No," Charles said. His voice was muffled. That was understandable, as his face was currently pressed into the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked cautiously. He took a step further in, arms loaded with groceries.

"I'm contemplating existence as we know it," mumbled Charles. "It all got to be a bit much. Lying prone on the floor seemed a good option at the time."

Erik edged around him and piled the bags onto the kitchen counter. "And how long have you been down there?"

Charles seemed to consider that. "Um...when did you leave?"

"This morning. At eight. For work."

"Ah, yes. Right after that, then."

"You've been lying there for six hours?" Erik's voice came out much more shrill than he had planned. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What the hell, Xavier. Get off the floor."

"No," Charles argued. He waved his arms like a madman trying to create a snow angel in an ugly beige carpet. "I love this floor. It's comfortable. It's my friend."

Erik nudged his side with a steel-toed boot. "Why are you contemplating existence as we know it?"

He sighed heavily. "Well, it started with that email that said I didn't need to go into class today because of the snow. Then I saw that sad kitten video again. Then Raven sent me a meme about the world ending. I started thinking about the inevitable end of the universe and life as we know it ceases to exist and the futility of it all. And then...I dunno really, I just ended up down here. It's very relaxing. You should join me."

"Er," said Erik. "No thanks, I'm fine." He looked at the bags on the counter, then again at Charles lying facedown on the floor. "Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

"Probably not."

"Okay." Erik went to put away the groceries.

Charles glared heavily at the fiber strands mere centimeters from his eyes. "Why," he questioned.

Erik put a water bottle by his head. "Drink that at some point," he ordered and went back to the kitchen.

Charles bobbed his head in some form of agreement. "Okay."

The water bottle wavered, then fell over.

"What a great representation of my life," said Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> stop looking at me. i never do this.


End file.
